


Dusty Heart

by ginnybean



Series: In Another World [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst at some point, Chapters are randomly added, F/M, These Won't Be in Chronological Order, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sometimes things work out differently. Sometimes Adelaide falls in love with a boy from town with a hidden heart.





	1. Chapter 1

SPRING YEAR 1

Adelaide walked up the the the Mullner’s house. As usual Alex was outside. She was pretty sure that apart from Linus he spent the most time outside. He noticed her a moment after she did.

“Hey Farm Girl,” Alex smirked, making his superman chin stand out. Sure, he was nice to look at but his attitude left much to be desired. She was still unsure if he was really that big of a jerk or if it was just a cover.

“Hey Town Boy.” He laughed at that and she continued into the house through the open door. At first, she had felt unease doing so but both Evelyn and George has assured her it was fine.

“Hello George!” she called out as she walked into the kitchen. He grunted a hello back at her. She saw Evelyn in the kitchen with what looked like every single pot or bucket they owned drying on towels.

“What happened?”

“Those summer rains happened, that’s what!” Both turned to see that George had made his way into the kitchen. “The darn roof is patchy.”

“It suppose to rain all next week.”

““Yeah, well. No one around here is any good a climbing, so I guess we’ll just deal with it.” He rolled down the hall.

Adelaide looked back through the open front door where Alex was most likely still tossing the ball around. She wondered why he couldn’t fix it but supposed she didn’t know them well enough to ask.

Evelyn seemed to read her mind because she placed her small hand on Adelaide’s arm before speaking. “Don’t tell him I told you this, but Alex isn’t too steady on his knee anymore. We don’t want him up on the roof, just in case.”

“Oh. Well if you want, I can fix it. I patched up my own roof last week.”

“Oh, dear we couldn’t possibly ask you to.”

“No worries. You and George have been very kind to me these past few months. I’ve been better fed because of you than I have in years. Also, your cookies always brighten my day.” She was almost sure Evelyn was refusing on the men’s behalf, but she figured mentioning the cooking would make it seem less of an unbalanced deal.

“Well, you must let me cook for you afterward at least.”

Adelaide smiled, “Certainly.”

She left to get the supplies from her farm and few things from Robin. Alex’s eyes widened almost comically when he saw her come back with a full wagon.

It took two days and an extra trip to Robin’s, but she was able to fix the roof to look good as new. She was just putting on the final touches when a gridball bounced right in front of her. She stared at it, but before she could do much else Alex’s spiked hair popped up on the ladder.

“Sorry, guess I don’t know my own strength,” he said resting his arms on the roof. She highly doubted that was true. He worked out so often he had to be perfectly aware of what he could do. Though she supposed should give him the benefit of the doubt. Just because she knew a bunch of rude gridball jocks in school didn’t mean Alex was one too. She looked back at him again and noticed he looked just a bit worried. The look quickly went away when he saw she was focused on her again.

“No worries. It didn’t land in anything important.”

“That’s good.”

“Do you want to come get it?” She suddenly remembered what Evelyn had said and felt a little bad. The feeling increased when Alex’s eyes looked nervous.“Or maybe I should you that you aren’t the only one who can toss a ball?”

The grin he gave her looked more relieved than anything else, but she didn’t comment on it.

“I dunno, it takes more than brute strength to play the game.”

“Just get back on the ground.” She picked up the ball. She stood with the ball in hand and walked till he was back on the ground. At some point Jas and Vincent had shown up. They stared up at her clearly fascinated.

Alex lifted his hands, “Toss it back. You should be able to do it since it will be gravity doing all the work.” She wondered if he was really showing off for a pair of children who didn’t care. Either way she planted her feet securely; the last thing she wants is to end up falling off the roof when she had promised Evelyn she would be careful. After shifting she gives the ball a short, sure throw. It lands squarely in Alex’s chest, a little fast then he was excepting. He grunts and the children cheered. She was sure she had just gained about a hundred cool points. When he looked up at her she stuck her tongue out at him which made him laugh.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it Farm Girl.” He wandered away so she started to clean up the roof. Jas and Vincent stayed shouting up questions at her till she was back on the ground. The children wander off now that there wasn’t the novelty of a person the roof. Adelaide walks inside to find the table full of delicious foods.

“Mrs. Evelyn, this all looks amazing.”

“It’s the less we can do for you dear.” Evelyn gestures to an empty seat, “Eat up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTUMN YEAR 2**

Adelaide stopped in her tracks and pressed herself against the tree outside of Alex’s house. The mayor was coming her way but she was pretty sure he hadn’t seen her yet. She had heard from Abby that Lewis was looking for her. It couldn’t be for anything good. She had no idea how anything in this town got done before she showed up since the so-called mayor was always telling her of super important stuff only she could do. Glancing to the right, she saw that Alex’s window was open. She really hoped she still had her skills from her bad girl high school days and aimed for his window before the mayor could reach the dividing path.

Thankfully her muscle memory hadn’t died. Without hurting anything, she managed to make it through Alex’s window. The momentum carried her through a summersault across his bed. The tell-tale clink of metal told her that he was in the room. Of course he was, it was weight day. He looked mildly surprised to find her suddenly in his room. She gave him a sheepish smile but before he could say anything someone called to him from outside. Alex didn’t spare her a glance while he walked over to lean against the windowsill.

“How’s it going mayor?” asked Alex.

“Alex, have you seen Adelaide?”

“Nah, she hasn’t been by here.”

“Hmm. Well, I know you are close to her so let me know if you see her. I have to talk to her, it’s important.”

“I’ll let her know when I see her.”

“Good boy, Alex.” Adelaide rolled her eyes at that. She glanced at Alex’s back muscles, no boy had that definition.

“Enjoying the view?” She glanced over to see that Alex had closed the curtains. He notices and shrugged. “Figured it would be safer that way, just in case he saw you through the glass.”

“Probably a good idea and yes.” She pulled herself up to sit on his bed. “Thanks for that by the way.”

“Why are you hiding from the mayor?”

She groaned, “ ‘Cause he would stop asking me to do the most random things. Things I am pretty sure he is paid to deal with.”

“Hmm.” Alex moves from the window to stand in front of her. “So I saved you then.” There was a look he had that was new to her but she knew just what it is now and her heart skipped a beat thinking about.

“I suppose you did.” She leaned back on her hands and moved her legs so he could stand between them. He took her invitation and stood closer to her. He lean down so he could place his hands over hers. His nose brushed briefly against hers. She wasn’t sure if it was cause they were new at this or because he wanted to. She didn’t have long to think on it since his lips were on hers soon after.

She loved the different ways Alex kissed. She was pretty sure he was starved for physical affections so he almost always kissed her as if he was trying to soak in every last detail. He would pull away and come back again and again. Though she knew that wouldn’t last long. If she caught him after a workout his extra adrenaline made him hungry for more and since she had interrupted him this time she wondered if it would be stronger.

His fingers intertwined with her when he finally tried to deepen the kiss. She tilted her head to improve the angle, she felt more than heard him groan in the kiss. She used that to her advantage to part his lips. He eagerly followed her lead. The kisses stayed slow but became deeper and deeper.

She wasn’t sure how much time had past but her back started to protest the angle. She tried to lean forward a bit but her back wouldn’t listen. Instead she found herself going backward.

“Shit,” she muttered as she fell back.

“Adelaide?”

She looked up at Alex and kinda wished she hadn’t. His lips were a lovely shade of red that she just kept wanting to kiss. His eyes were highly dilated but the brows above them were knitted in concern.

“I’m fine, my back just didn’t like that position for that long.”

“Oh.” He nudged her legs to that she was fully laying down of his bed.

“Alex, my boots will get your bed dirty.”

“Believe it or not I know how to do laundry.” He stretched out next to her before placing a gentle kiss to her temple. “Stay like this till your back feel better.”

“It’s fine, you just wanted me in your bed.” When he didn’t respond she turned to look at him, his face was bright red. “Oh! Sorry! Alex-“

“It’s fine. I mean…you’re not wrong.” He looked down away from her. “Is…is that okay?”

She took his hand in hers. “Yes, Alex. I don’t mind at all. In fact I like the idea too. Just maybe not right away and not when your grandparents are right in the living room.”

“I didn’t mean now!”

“I know. Also, just for future reference, I do live all alone in a nice big farmhouse with a nice big furniture in it.” She wiggled a little to show how little room she had with his tall frame taking up most of the bed.

“Really?” He shifted so that he was hovering over her, his hand still holding hers. “Stop that.”

She wrinkled her nose at her. “Make me.” As soon as the word her out of her mouth she wondered if she had made a mistake. The air was still heavy and she still wasn’t sure just where Alex stood. He leaned close till his lips were millimeters above hers. He brushed them against hers once, then twice before pulling away slightly. She moved her free hand to tangle in his back of his neck. His hair was too short for her to properly grip it. She settle lightly stretching instead.

“Shit.” He pressed down his weight more against her and she found she didn’t mind in the slightest. When she hand moved to toy with the strap of her dungarees she didn’t stop him.

It was quite some time before Adelaide was aware of her surroundings. She and Alex had moved to lay on their sides at some point. He was curled around her to there to be enough room. Yes, it would defiantly be better to keep the more carnal activities to her place. 

Alex’s kisses had slowed down, he was now just random pressing kisses along the side of her neck. With gentle fingers he redid her loose straps. She was surprised that he could go so quickly from gentle to not and back again. The guys she had been with before always wanted all or nothing. She rather liked not ending the heavy kissing in sex. She ran her hand through his hair, the gel had started to lose it’s hold so her hand met little resistance. The muffled chimes of the grandfather reminded them of the hour.

“Alex, I should go.”

“Do you have to?”

“Do you plan on hiding me in your room all night? 'Cause I think your grandparents will notice that I didn’t come through the front door.”

“Picky, Picky.”

“Just a little.” She gave him a kiss and since she was still a little high on endorphins she added, “I did choose you.”

Alex turned pink all the way to his chest. “Adelaide…” He pulled her even closer so she was nearly crushed against her chest. His strong reaction shocked her. Her arms were trapped against his chest so she couldn’t hold him like she wanted to. Instead she placed soft kisses and nuzzled the skin she could reach. Now she really was convince that he was touch starved. She made a secret vow as he held her to make sure she could give him as many casual touches as she could think of from now.

The clock chime again before he loosened his grip on her. He would look her in the eye. “Sorry, I just…”

“Don’t worry about it Alex. You didn’t do anything bad.” She cupped his face. “Everything is fine.” She gave him a gentle kiss. He looked like he wanted to say something but no words were coming. She waited, bursting her fingers back and forth across his cheeks. He closed his eyes and removed her hands before sitting up on the other side of the bed.

“I shouldn’t keep you later, I don’t want the town to talk.”

“It’s just after 7, there no reason to talk about us being together at this hour”

“Yeah, but it’s Friday. That’s means everyone and their mother will be going to the Saloon. They all have to go home at some time. It’s that time I’m worried about.”

She stared at him. For the carefree jock persona he had he seemed to care a lot about what the town thought.

“Okay.” She sat up. “I’ll leave now.” She stood staring between the door and the window. She suppose it would totally ruin his plans if she left by the window and people saw her. There really was no easy way to explain that away.

“Wait, I…I will take you to the front door. Grandpa’s probably watching the TV and that will kept his distracted.”

“And Mrs. Evelyn?” Before he could answer there was a knock on his door.

“Alex dear?” The door opened before either of them could move. Evelyn stood in the doorway. Adelaide’s brain raced to come up with something but all she could think of was her senior year when her mother barged into her room without even knocking when she and Alice were most certainly not studying English.

“I didn’t know you were here dear.”

“Yes, well…here I am.” She realized that sound kind of weird but she couldn’t stopped herself.

“I came to let Alex know the pie is done cooling so we can eat. Would you like some too?”

She didn’t really like pie but she wasn’t going to say no since getting pie would move this situation along. “Pie sounds great.”

Evelyn smiled at her. “Come to the table after you wash up.” She turned walked back down the hall.

She glanced at Alex who was tugging on a shirt. “Are we in trouble?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure?”

“She never caught me with a girl in my room so I don’t know.” Alex walked up to her and placed a kiss in her hair. “Let’s enjoy our last meal, just in case.”

“I don’t even like pie,” muttered Adelaide.


	3. Chapter 3

**SUMMER YEAR 2**

Adelaide heard Dusty from she saw them coming up the path. Jack stood and gave a short bark. Dusty ran forward. They circled around a few times before taking off further into the farm. She was glad that Jack and Dusty got along. Alex had been a little nervous but everything had worked out well.

Alex smiled shyly at her when he reached her. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

He shoves his hands into his pockets. While Alex didn’t always say what he meant Adelaide had learned to read his body language. She wondered why he seemed so nervous today. They had met up a few times with their dogs before; this wasn’t anything new. Although he was standing a bit closer to her than usual.

“Alex?” She hadn’t meant to but her voice came out in a whisper.

“I was wondering,” he leaned down slightly so that his lips nearly meant hers, “if this would be okay?”

She reached up to cup his face before closing the small distance between them. She had kissed people before; some good and some bad. Alex was on a different level from anyone else before. Her lips feel almost too hot even though they were only gently pressed together. She didn’t feel the kiss in the pit of her stomach. Instead she could feel it wrap around her heart. Alarmed she stepped back.

Alex opened his eyes. They darted around her face, concerned by her reaction. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes.” She placed a hand over her heart. “It was just…different from before.”

“What before?”

“I…” She wasn’t sure how much to say. “The kiss. It just felt different from other…times I’ve kissed.” She could tell from the way he shifted that he was feeling self-conscious. She stepped forward again. Unsure of how he would react to her trying to kiss him she wrapped her arms around him. He always returned her hugs no matter what. His strong arms held her with just the right pressure to make her feel safe.

“It’s not a bad thing just something I wasn’t expecting. It feels very nice.” She risked looking up at him. He wasn’t looked at her but she could see he was blushing. It was convenient to have a boyfriend who blushed all the way down his neck.

“That’s good I guess. Does that mean you wouldn’t mind doing it again?”

She laughed, “Not at all.”

Alex shifted her in his arms to her could lift her up a few inches to be level with him. She rested her arms loosely around his shoulders before she kissed him. This time when she felt the tug on her heart she didn’t pull away. They were able to share a few kisses before their noses bumped into each other.

“Sorry,” muttered Alex.

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure it out.”

“I suppose I won’t mind all the practicing.” Alex didn’t try to kiss her again but he didn’t set her down.

“Are you trying to set a record?”

“You’re not very heavy. I could easily bench you.” He gave her a cocky grin that didn’t bother her as much as it use to.

“Yeah?” She was tempted to wrap her legs tight around him just to see how smug he could remind but stopped herself. She felt content and safe, she didn’t want to burst that bubble. They had plenty of time for plenty of things. Instead she rested her forehead against his.

“Maybe that can be our third date.”

“Yeah? I think I will leave Dusty behind for that one.”

“Good idea.”


	4. Chapter 4

**SUMMER YEAR 3**

Every muscle in Adelaide’s body ached, she was pretty sure even her ears hurt. However, everything was finally done for the summer. No more crops, all the fences were fixed from the worst of the summer storms. Even her new goat was finally producing a steady amount of milk. She was glad that it was finally over but she was worried too. While she was busy with the summer work she could pretend that’s why she hadn’t really seen Alex in over two weeks. His birthday had been the last time they had seen each other and even that could hardly be counted as a date.

She didn’t mind taking things slow but she really wanted him to talk to her about things, not just close off. She headed inside unsure of what to do. She supposed she could always try point blank asking him. He always tried to change to subject but she won’t let him this time. Even if he told her he didn’t want to be with her anymore it was better than this uncertainty. At least that’s what she told herself so that she wouldn’t chicken out.

After a quick shower, she found Alex on the beach. He waited till she was standing next to him to say anything. Most of his attention was on a music box in his hands.

“Hey.”

“Hi,” she looked him over at him. “Alex, I-“

“I got a haircut.” He ran his hand through his now shorter hair. “I’m gelling it a lot less so the length was getting in my eyes.”

“I had noticed that.”

He looked at her shyly, “Do you like it?”

She nodded. “Yes, it’s nice but-“

“I’m thinking it wasn’t really me you know? It had been that way cause the girls liked it but now…I think there are more important things to worry about than what random girls think about me.”

She had no idea what to say to that. He kept interrupting her so she wasn’t sure it even would matter what she said.

“I don’t care what random girls think of me.”

She turned to him but he wasn’t look at her.

“Alex I don’t want to talk about your hair. And I want you to stop interrupting me.”

He winced, “Sorry, I just…I don’t want to talk about it today of all days.” He turned the music over in his hands a few times before opening it. A sweet melody started to play. It sounded a little familiar but she couldn’t place it.

“That sounds nice.”

“Yeah…it was my mom’s.” His voice was rough and she sees that he has started to cry. He ungracefully plops down in the sand. “She tried so hard for me. She was the only thing that made living with my father bearable.”

She kneeled in the sand beside him, giving him her full attention.

“He never hit him though he threatened to do it a few times. He always said I wasn’t worth it. I was worthless. He liked saying that a lot…One day he just up and left. I was glad, I thought that maybe mom and I could finally be happy. But she got sick and she died less than a year later.” His voice broke.

“That sucks.”

Alex gave her a watery laugh. “Yeah, it super sucks.”

They both looked at the music box when it stopped.

“Today is the day she died.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, so…can…” He stopped, turning the music box around in his hands again.

“Do you want me to help you with something?”

“Can I hold you?”

“Yeah.”

It was a little tricky in the uneven sand but Adelaide moved to sit in front of Alex. He wraps his arms around her. His knuckles brushed against the skin at her waist but neither of them said anything about it. In silence, they watched the waves.

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Alex rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry.”

“Why for?”

“For how I’ve been acting lately. I want to be with you so bad it scares me.”

“What’s scary about it?”

“I haven’t had a lot of experience like feeling like this. I was popular and had a bunch of…well I don’t know if I could call them relationships. I would hang out with one girl for a while before hanging out with a different or not one at all. There was never anyone long term.”

“Do you want us to be long term?”

“Yeah…I do.” His word were so soft the sound of the wave almost masked them.

“If you’re worried about what I will say, don’t be. I like being long term.”

“I’m not worried about you, at least not like that. I’m worry about me…or what I will be.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I never thought I would want to have actually girlfriend so what if the other stuff I never thought I would be I will be.”

She felt he was thinking of something specific so she waited.

“What if I turn out like my father? I don’t want to do that to you, to anyone.”

“Alex.” She leaned back against him. “I’m not a shrink but I think worrying about it automatically makes you not like your father.” She couldn’t really kiss him from this angle so she laces her fingers over his.

“Yeah?”

“I think so. I’m willing try, are you?”

“Yeah, I am. I want to be with you. I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“We might end up hurting each other without meaning to but we can promise each other to never try to hurt each other on purpose. Just don’t bottle things up again.”

“Okay.”

“I mean it Alex, if we want this to work we are going to have to talk to each other.”

“Yeah, I know. I promise.” He shifts them so that they are looking at each other. “Adelaide will you be my girlfriend?”

She never liked that term but she would tell him that in a little bit. “Yes, I will.”

The smile that broke across his face was the best she had ever seen.


End file.
